If the Beat's Still Strong
by Morgaine Le Faye
Summary: 50 themes written for songs chosen at random from my mp3 player. To be updated in ten installments of five themes. A multitude of song and fic genres, pairings and settings, rated T to give me more options for themes that have yet to be written. :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I decided I wanted to try a theme challenge after reading sakuuya's 100 Morbid Themes in October (I have yet to review those, but I'll get around to it eventually!). I suppose this isn't technically a challenge, since I just put my mp3 player on shuffle and used the first 50 songs that came up. x3 I guess the theme could be "songs from Gypsy's mp3 player ('cuz I don't have an iPod xD;;)", but that sounds silly so I'll just say 50 Song Themes. Or maybe that sounds silly too. Dx **

**In any case, they're all Tokyo Mew Mew, whatever they are, and that's all that really matters, right? x3;; There aren't any specific pairings or points of view (first person, third person, etc.), and some of them might even end up being AU. Actually I'm pretty sure 03. is AU... But I digress. Mostly I was frustrated that I hadn't written anything in so long and needed to do something to get rid of my writer's block. So here's... this. Each new chapter will have five themes, so there will be ten chapters by the end. I haven't written all of them yet of course, so I probably won't be updating for a while. Also these probably aren't all that great. xD **

**If anything consider this proof that I haven't died. :3**

**Also, in the titles below, the song name comes first, followed by the artist name. Just to clarify.**

* * *

**01. Starlight – Muse**

The ship is thrumming with life around me, and for the first time in a really long time I feel alive. And that's ironic, because at this moment I'm actually travelling at warp speed away from the love of my life. And leaving her on her planet with the love of _her _life. So that kinda sucks.

But we have the Mew Aqua, and that's the important part, I guess. The whole reason we came to Earth and everything. As long as we don't encounter any mechanical problems with the ship, Pai says, we should be home within a week.

I personally will be fine as long as he and Taruto stay the hell out of my way for a while. Which they've done, so far. I think they sympathize with me a bit – well, 'Taru-Taru' should, anyway. It's hard to tell with Pai, but I'm pretty sure he's developed a thing for the green Mew. The preachy one with the big eyes, I think. Not my type, but he's entitled to his opinions or whatever. Not that he'd ever admit to any of this, but it's nice to know he might be feeling the same way I am. But I don't want to think about the Mews right now.

In looking for something else to think about, I realize I'd almost forgotten about the stars. It's almost impossible to see them in Tokyo because of all the smog. Now, though, I can see millions winking from the vacuum through the ship's portholes, looking just as frosty and far away as they always have. Somehow that's strangely comforting.

**02. Skin & Bones – Fear of Music**

Zakuro sat up, wiping her mouth, and pressed down on the lever. She watched the contents of the toilet swirl until the water was clear. Her throat was raw now, but the familiar feeling of control had begun to settle over her and everything was okay again. She stood up and turned to the sink to shut off the running water, a habit she hadn't yet conditioned herself out of, though it had been almost a year since she'd lived with anyone to hide the retching noises from.

Her now-empty stomach contracted unpleasantly if she thought about it too much, but that was a sensation she'd grown mostly used to. She glanced at her reflection in the stained mirror hanging above the tiny sink and ran her hands pensively down her sides and across her stomach. The camera would adore her for this, of that she was certain. She'd be a supermodel one day if it killed her.

**03. Roslyn – Bon Iver ft. St Vincent**

She rolls over, and the sheets of the old bed rustle. Silk brushes arms and thighs. She doesn't recall going to sleep in this bed, or even going to sleep at all. Her hands brush her sides clumsily, and the soft fabric and lace she can feel clinging to her definitely don't belong to any garments she owns.

She opens her eyes. A canopy and four bedposts hung with yellowed lace curtains dominate her field of vision. Dust scintillates in the air just in front of her face, and when she inhales the smell of must and something sharper fills her lungs.

The bedsprings creak as she sits up, swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands, brushing the curtains aside. The room is dark, filled with misshapen shadows that must be furniture. Her unbound hair falls past her waist and tangles around her arms as she moves, feet swishing across the wooden floorboards until they meet something sticky. She stops, still groggy as she registers this, and wonders where she is.

But mostly she wonders why her throat is so dry.

**04. Stop and Stare – OneRepublic**

Ryou Shirogane pulls himself to his knees. He aches all over. Explosions and random bursts of light flash at the edge of his periphery and the battle cries of the Mews and their opponents stab his ears. Demented shrieking rends the air like the twisting pain of a thorn driven up between nail and quick, and Ryou cannot tell whether the sound is human or alien.

He stares at his hands and sees only innocent blood.

Mew Mint lies brokenly by the remains of the stone archway, elegant limbs bent at odd angles, still now for many minutes. There is another ragged explosion and Mew Pudding flies past him, a blur of urgent yellow, and slams into a pile of rubble, folding limply over herself on the ground. Numbness spreads through him and he does not turn to see if the small girl is okay.

Mew Lettuce lurches into his field of vision and a strangled cry escapes her lips as her eyes fall to rest in turn on battered blue and yellow. She slumps forward halfway through her stagger, turns as an alien comes up behind her, cries out with savage hatred that burns up in her eyes and makes her unrecognizable.

Something inside Ryou shifts. He looks to the sky with wide, dull eyes, his breath growing stale in his lungs, and the air seems a million shades of frigid, drifting blue.

**05. Here it Goes Again – Okay Go**

"Okay, ready?"

"Yep. Actually, wait…"

Ichigo huffed and rolled her eyes, setting down the remote control. "What is it, Kisshu? We've rehearsed this a hundred times."

"I know, I know." Kisshu held his hands out defensively. "I know _what _we're doing, but… _why_, again_?_"

"It's for YouTube," Lettuce piped up from behind the camera, peering around the tripod.

"And what's a YouTube again?"

"It's a website for putting videos on, no da!" Pudding announced. Kisshu eyed her warily.

"But what's the point of that?" he persisted, feeling stupid.

"To get views or something like that," Mint told him brusquely. "And be internet-famous and all that. Let's just get this over with before I change my mind," she added, glaring at Ichigo.

"Alright!" Ichigo picked up the remote again as Mint and Pudding moved into place. "If everyone's ready?" She looked pointedly at Kisshu, who nodded resignedly and followed suit. "And make sure it's turned on," she added. Kisshu hastily punched the 'on' button.

"Okay, um… action!" Lettuce declared, and Ichigo hit the music. Kisshu readied himself, making sure to begin on his cue exactly. Feeling superbly coordinated, he set his foot decisively onto the moving belt of the treadmill, which promptly flung him into the wall.

* * *

**A/N And that's that. :3 As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow. Long time no update, hm? Hopefully this set of ficlets is as enjoyable as the first! I had a bit more fun with this one, in any case. (I should really be working on my homework, or applying to university or something like this. I finished these instead. orz) **

**Reviews are much appreciated! ^^**

* * *

**06. A Dazzling End – Murray Gold**

It seems strange that the end of everything is so pretty. There's light sparkling all around me and it's beautiful, it really is. It's scary, too. Deep Blue and Aoyama-kun are struggling across the chamber and my hands shake as I call on my Strawberry Bell. But I think of all the others fighting on the ground below me, sending me their power, and it makes me stronger.

This is the hardest thing I've done in my life, ever ever. Harder than taking orders from Shirogane, harder than staying awake in school.

….Harder than watching Kisshu die in my arms. Harder than telling Aoyama-kun I love him. But I have to do this. I am a Mew Mew, and I am strong. And if aiming my weapon at the most perfect person in the whole world is what it takes to save the Earth, then I'll do it.

The sparkling light grows brighter, almost blinding me, and I raise my Bell in front of me like a shield, my hands holding onto it so hard they're numb inside my gloves. The power inside me swells, and I release it. The light is dazzling.

**07. Wood Lead Rubber – Agent Ribbons**

Lettuce steps back clumsily, jerking around and to the side as she's twirled in a circle. Ryou's hands are firm and controlling where they touch her body, pulling her in one direction, now pushing her in another, now forcing her upper body back and down so far that the ends of her delicately curled hair brush against the ground, bending her spine uncomfortably. Then he pulls her back up and the music swells around them; discordant, aggressive, violins screeching. Lettuce meets Ryou's eyes and blushes hotly under his hungry gaze. She sees something else in his face, too, something fiercer that makes her throat constrict and raises the hair on the back of her neck.

Ryou steps, Lettuce twirls and steps with him, pulled along by his unyielding grip and the hypnotic beat of the orchestra. The chandeliers strung up on the high ceiling illuminate the ballroom, giving the dance floor an air of oppressive grandeur that seems to bend and waver with the music. Although the room is crowded with other couples, something fervent in the way Ryou presses Lettuce against him distances them from the others. The violins screech again and the tempo of the music quickens, the pace growing feverish. A trill of some stark, frightening emotion shoots down Lettuce's spine and she shivers. She forces her feet to move faster, trying to match Ryou's swift pace, frightened by the urgency with which he moves her along. The long skirts of her dress tangle around her legs. She stumbles; calloused hands guide her into a standing position and she is swept back up into the dance.

She glances up at Ryou again, heart hammering, and realizes that his eyes are still fixed on her. She sees in his expression something dangerous and leans back in alarm. Her hands move of their own accord, twitching as she tries to pull away. Ryou tightens his grip on her and dances on.

**08. Dammit, Janet – Rocky Horror Picture Show**

"Well that was… um…" Ichigo trailed off, looking for an adjective that even came close to describing her sentiments.

"The most romantic thing anyone's ever done for you?" Kisshu grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her; his face was still red from all the singing he'd been doing, which made his expression rather comical.

"Um… not really." Ichigo glanced around, looking like she was concentrating very hard on something. "Why are we in a church, again?"

"Because people get married in churches, right? It's romantic or something." Kisshu said, waving the box he was holding in front of her nose as if to remind her. "So will you marry me or what?"

"No." Ichigo made a face and waved her hand as if she was trying to swat a fly, still looking around the church. Kisshu's face fell and he rose from his kneeling position, looking crestfallen. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Aw. Are you sure? I even put on a suit…"

"Heh, why would you want to marry a hag like her, anyway?" Taruto piped up.

Ichigo glanced over to where he was standing by the wall and glared. "When did he get there?"

"He's been here the whole time," Kisshu grumbled. "Dunno how you didn't-"

"I am not a hag," Ichigo interrupted, ignoring Kisshu and making to stick out her tongue. She stopped when she noticed who was standing beside Taruto, however. "Why… why is Pai in a dress?" Pai started, as though caught doing something shameful, and scowled, folding his arms over the frumpy, old-fashioned dress he was wearing. Taruto, standing beside him, was nearly swimming in his costume of gray overalls and a black jacket. He was also holding a rather large pitchfork. Ichigo decided not to ask about that.

"I paid them to come here for the proposal," Kisshu said, pocketing the ring box with a sour look on his face. "'Course, it doesn't really matter, since you said no..."

"If we're done here, I'll be taking my leave now," Pai said darkly, and teleported. Taruto glanced at the space where the older alien had been and snickered heartily before blowing a loud raspberry at Ichigo and teleporting as well.

Kisshu shrugged and turned back to Ichigo. "He and Taruto were the back up vocalists for the singing bit. Not that you noticed."

"And _why _were you singing?" Ichigo asked, looking exasperated. "I mean, what is all of this, even?"

"Well I dunno," Kisshu said, throwing up his hands defensively. "I saw it in a movie. The girl in the story seemed to appreciate it, so I figured I'd try it on you." He shrugged again, looking less put out than Ichigo supposed he should have. She wondered apprehensively if he was ever going to take no for an answer. "Are you _positive _you don't wanna marry me?" he asked persuasively, pulling the ring box out of his pocket again.

"I am one hundred and five percent positive," Ichigo replied, finally more annoyed than baffled by the odd situation.

"So I guess it's good I decided against the whole gold speedo thing, eh?"

"T-the _what?_" Ichigo spluttered, face flushing. "W-what kinds of movies have you been watching?" She folded her arms over her chest and scowled. "You know what? I don't even want to know," she said as Kisshu opened his mouth to tell her. "I'm going home now," she added, turning on her heel and storming out of the church.

"I said I'd decided against it," Kisshu muttered to himself, before pocketing the ring again and teleporting away.

**09. Rasputin – Boney M**

Sometimes Pai regretted having supported Deep Blue in the battle for the earth. Crushing the Mews into nonexistence had been easy enough once the aliens had eradicated their leader – Kisshu's wise decision to put the pink Mew from his heart and mind had helped their cause greatly – and Pai thought from time to time that maybe that was where everything had started to go awry. He hadn't been present at the final battle, but Deep Blue had recounted the tale to him enough times that he felt like he'd seen it first hand. Mew Ichigo and her boyfriend, exhibiting an astounding amount of power and tenacity, had surprised Deep Blue and tried together to kill him with the power of the Mew Aqua that had been hidden inside him. With no other options, Deep Blue had been forced to absorb the both of them into his own body. Supposedly this had erased them from existence, their spirits overpowered by Deep Blue's more potent one. This story seemed believable enough; certainly it would explain why they'd never found Mew Ichigo's corpse. Sometimes, however, Pai wondered if her spirit had been erased as fully as Deep Blue claimed it had. There were times when Deep Blue's normally cold and detached personality suddenly gave way to something a little more… flamboyant.

Pai shuddered as Deep Blue pressed him against the wall and gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. "Don't try to deny it, Pai," his leader purred, trailing his impeccably manicured hand – he was wearing pink nail polish, Pai noted a little queasily – down Pai's chest. "You know you want me." He licked his lips and leaned in, smiling lecherously. Pai leaned back in horror, trying to melt into the wall.

"D-Deep Blue-sama," he muttered, bringing his hands up to push the other man away. "Deep Blue-sama, this is neither the time nor the place –" Grunting with the effort, he was finally able to push Deep Blue away, turning him around and pointing sternly over his shoulder. A room full of people blinked back at him, a few of them stifling laughter, others looking shocked and extremely disturbed. Deep Blue giggled girlishly, waving off Pai's discomfort.

"Who has time for boring political meetings?" he asked flippantly, sniffing at the very thought. Pai inched away from Deep Blue, narrowing his eyes as he caught sight of Kisshu standing near the back of the room, doubled over in laughter. "But I suppose if you're not willing to play I can always find someone else." Deep Blue paused for a moment, looking around the room full of members of Cyniclon parliament before his face lit up. "Oh Kisshu," he trilled, drawing out the last syllable. Kisshu stopped laughing immediately, straightening up with a look of horror on his face. He made as though to bolt from the room, but Deep Blue had already teleported and grabbed the green-haired alien from behind, nipping at his neck and growling seductively. Pai shifted uncomfortably at the front of the room as Kisshu's squeals of protest and Deep Blue's incessant giggling filled the awkward silence. Feeling greatly disturbed and slightly ill, he gathered together his notes that had fallen on the floor in a vain attempt to continue on with the meeting.

Yes, there were definitely times where Pai regretted supporting Deep Blue.

**10. Missed the Boat – Modest Mouse**

The steady beeping of the heart monitor seemed too loud for the stillness room. Sickly gray light filtered in through the dusty window, illuminating the row of beds crowded onto the narrow floor space, the occupants of which were for the mostpart lying listlessly atop their matresses. The bed nearest the window, however, housed a woman who had mustered the strength to at least sit propped against her pillows.

Mint's blue-black hair hung touseled to her shoulders, dark and dull and limp against the stark white of her hospital gown. Her pale, ashen face was partially obscured by the breathing tube in her nose. Her attention was focused entirely on the young woman sitting at her bedside, whose golden hair contrasted oddly with the dreary hospital room. Her skin, though paler than it had once been, had not yet lost its youthful glow.

"I'm happy you're here, Pudding," Mint said at length, her low, scratchy voice barely breaking the heavy silence. Pudding's eyes widened at this, and she clutched Mint's hand, which she had been holding where it lay limply atop her blanket, tighter between both of her own.

"Please don't try to talk too much, Mint-onee-chan." Mint smiled sadly, and her eyes remained dull.

"There's no point in conserving my energy, Pudding. I'll be gone soon enough, regardless." Pudding's eyes began to well with tears. "It's okay." Mint smiled again, a little more genuinely this time. "I'm lucky to have lasted so long. I suppose it was the Mew Aqua that did it, hm? And because of my dancing, of course. It gave me strong lungs," she added wryly, breaking off into a coughing fit a moment later. Pudding scrunched her eyes shut and squeezed Mint's hand so tight it was painful.

"Please don't leave, Mint-onee-chan," Pudding whispered, after Mint's coughs had subsided. Her tears had spilled over now, and left streaks on her smog-smudged skin as they ran down her face. "I can't stand to lose you, too, not after everyone –" She broke off and ducked her head, trying to choke down a sob. Mint bit her lip and blinked hard for a moment, then lifted her free hand laboriously to rest it on Pudding's head.

"It will be okay, Pudding," she breathed, blinking back the stinging in her eyes before Pudding looked up. She stopped, at a loss for anything more to say. "This isn't the worst way to go, I suppose," she added lamely after a moment. She let her hand fall from Pudding's head and looked away, but squeezed Pudding's hand a little tighter.

Silence descended upon the room once more, broken only by Mint's ragged breathing and Pudding's soft sniffles. At length Pudding sat up straighter in her chair and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We should have let them win." Mint, who had begun to drift off, sat up a little straighter, startled.

"Who?" She asked softly, though she already knew the answer.

"The aliens. Pai, Kisshu. Taruto." Pudding's voice was pained and bitter, and there was coldness in her eyes Mint had never seen before. It made her chest ache. "They were only trying to help the planet," Pudding continued. "And we fought them for it. And now look what's happened." She bit her trembling lip and rubbed her hand across her eyes, and for a moment she looked just like the child she had been all those years ago when she, Mint and the others had been fighting to save the Earth.

Mint, who hadn't thought of those times in a long while, was suddenly overcome by the irony of the situation, so much so that she had to sag back against her pillows and close her eyes, unable to speak. "I wonder whether they were able to save their own planet," she finally breathed, almost inaudibly. Her chest was tight with emotion but her body was limp, fingers relaxing their grip on Pudding's hand. Her response was the pressure and soft warmth of Pudding leaning in to hug her, and the sound of more suppressed sobs.

At length Pudding's crying again subsided. Silence fell once more on the small, gray hospital room, and it seemed for all the world the two of them were alone on their dying planet.


End file.
